What The Vexos' Think
by SparkDazzleDuez
Summary: Hear the Vexos' Super-Secret-Don't-Tell-Anyone opinions of each other. Throw in brutal honesty, Prince Hydron, limited appearances of King Zenoheld, and me messing around with each one and you've got "What the Vexos' Think."
1. Lync

**This will be a story about what the Vexos think of the other Vexos. And I am doing this because of a story that was about what the brawlers thought about each other and I felt like doing it too with Vexos. Please enjoy reading hopefully. And also review because I like to know whether people are reading this or not.**

Lync

Spectra: That annoying little stuck up kid is gonna get on my last nerves soon.

Mylene: If he doesn't shut his mouth for once in his pathetic life, I swear he'll be gone before anyone notices

Shadow Progue: Hey I really just hate this dude! He is almost as annoying as me. And that isn't a good thing.

Gus: This inconceivable little brat has no loyalty at all. Or any respect for anything. How dare he talk to Master Spectra like he did.

Volt: I hate that all the Vexos force me to work with this kid. He needs a life and possibly some medication too....

Prince Hydron: He is loyal, but he betrayed me so now he is hated and against me by all means!

**Me: Thanks for hearing what the Vexos think of Lync! Lol that rhymed. **

**Lync: Come on! Why can't Lync comment on Lync?!?!**

**Me; Because you'd go on and on about how great you are**

**Lync: Well no one seemed to put in anything good about me! And it is all your fault!**

**Me: Well I assume they all think that. Besides, you aren't really likeable. **

**Lync: Well, see what we say when we put our thoughts about you!**

**Me: Uh dude, we aren't doing one about me. **

**Lync: Yeah we are! And I'll see to it! At the end! See how you like it!**

**Me: Well there isn't many things paticularly back about me. **

**Lync: Well when we do, Because we are, you'll go by the name Someone! So live with it!**

**Me: Fine. Whatever you say Lync. Well stay tuned for the next chapter. It will be on Shadow Progue.  
**


	2. Shadow Progue

**Ok! We are back with what the Vexos think of each other so begin! This is on Shadow progue and the responses will be more elaborate. **

Shadow Progue

Spectra: This guy has a few issues. He is like those freaky demented and idiotic clowns you see on those stupid circuses on earth. And I think he is a bit drunk. like permanantly.

Mylene: He is... interesting. To say the least. But he isn't that bad of a brawler I guess.

Lync: Yes! I can finally say my opinion! I am so great and awesome and have mad brawling skills! And my Ventus power will blow you all away!

Gus: Lync, this is about Shadow Progue. Not you.

Volt: Ha Ha! You wasted your opinion on Shadow Progue by correcting Lync!

Prince Hydron: By saying that you wasted your comment too!

**Me: Ok guys, that was horrible! I think we can consider a recount! So lets try this again......**

Shadow Progue.

Spectra: I didn't mess up last time. This guy has a few issues. He is like those freaky demented and idiotic clowns you see on those stupid circuses on earth. And I think he is a bit drunk. like permanantly.

Mylene: Neither did I. He's...... interesting. To say the least. But he isn't that bad of a brawler I guess.

Lync: Fine, I am not screwing up this time! I think this guy needs to stop worrying about how much more annoying I am. He'll never catch up to me!

Gus: I'd corect you again but this is getting tiring. He is a person I would hate to have on my team. I am very embarassed to be a Vexos along with him.

Volt: He really needs to think about like cutting his tongue or something. I have sicors in the back....

Prince Hydron: Oh please do. It is a great humiliation to have this creep on my elite team. And he is just, a freak!

**Me: Ok! Much much better! Now, Lync, you were still being a selfish brat so have fun in the torture room. Go now!**

**Lync: Wait! No!!! Not the torture room! Anything but that!**

**Me: Well keep your act together then.**

**Shadow Progue: Yo, like shouldn't I be commenting on the other's comments for the end?**

**Me: Do what ever you want as long as you keep Lync in the torture room.**

**Shadow Progue: Cool. So I think my comments weren't all that bad. Except, VOLT! yOU SHALL NOT CUT MY TONGUE AND YOU WON'T SUCCEED! AND i WON'T LET YOU EITHER!!! *Sticks long tongue out***

**Me: Well save that for later. But I wouldn't call " I think he is drunk" a good thing Shadow.**

**Shadow Progue: What's in the torture room anyway?**

**Me: You don't need to know. But there are all stuffed bunnies and cute animals and pink everything. And there is the soothing music of Delonga playing 24/7.**

**Shadow Progue: Gosh! That is torture!**

**Me: Well behave and you won't go there.**

**Shadow Progue: Poor poor Lync......**

**Me: Yeah well feel sorry later. I gotta wrap this up. Ok, this part is done and Mylene is up next! So see you all next time! **


	3. Mylene

**Woo hoo! We are now back to see what the Vexos think of the great Mylene!!! Now lets begin this! (PS I don't really like Mylene but I felt like putting that.**

Mylene

Spectra: One of the more sensable Vexos. Not that bad except for her attitude really.

Shadow: Well she is a great brawler! And not that bad in style either! I think I am proud to be her team mate!

Gus: Hm. She isn't a fan of Master Spectra and doesn't trust him. There fore I don't like her.

Lync: Ha! She's pathetic! She lets Hydron boss her around and does whatever the spoiled brat says! What a loser!

Volt: You know I really don't think she bothers me. But Lync and Shadow could fall off the face of Vestal and we'd be much better off.

Prince Hydron: Mmm hmm.. Yup, ok I got it. Sure. Really?! No! Well then go do it! *Hangs up phone* wait, we're on again? No!

**Me: Hydron, sorry but you fail miserably.**

**Hydron: No fair!**

**Mylene: I don't mind. I don't want to hear what the little brat thinks anyway.**

**Hydron: Mylene!? You really do hate me! Then Gus was right!**

**Gus: *looks at phone and hurls it at Master Spectra and hits his mask then breaks* What? I had no part in this!**

**Me: Well one likes you Hydron anyway. **

**Hydron: Hey! **

**Me: Well whatever. just shut up and wait your turn. Mylene, please speak for the end.**

**Mylene: Gus is just naive. He is blind to Spectra and I take no notice of him.**

**Me: Ok. Anything else?**

**Mylene: shadow, don't think of texting me beacuse the answer is still "No"**

**Shadow: Well then excuuusssseeeee me!**

**Mylene: *Rolls eyes* whatever **

**Me: Well I guess that is all. And Spec-**

**HYdron: Prince Hydron is up next so wait for my glorious moment!**

**Me" Hydron, it isn't going to be about you. It will be about Spec-**

**Hydron: Me! So ha! OK chapter over good bye!**

**Me: Oh my gosh! Fine! Whatever!**


	4. Spectra, Hydron, Spectra, Hydron?

**Yo! Busy times (sort of) slow updates we are back with my story! Now some are wondering who is next and it is going to be Spectra. so lets begin! Oh and I haven't done any disclaimers like ever so like i don't own bakugan (duh!).**

**Spectra **

Prince Hydron: This is now about me so here!

**Prince Hydron **

Me: No, Spectra!

**Spectra**

Mylene: I don't trust him, not one bit. And the spoiled brat of a prince is a blind fool not to see that.

Lync: Ha! I double cross all and Spectra is one of them! So I like him for double crossing him! Ha!

Gus: Master Spectra has my full cooperation and he is the best brawler.

Volt: I really don't see much of him. But for stealing Brontes, he's an enemy to me no doubt.

Shadow: He;s the one who called me drunk! Well you look like an idiot with that mask and I now proclaim YOU drunk! So ha!

Prince Hydron: Thought I gave up? My turn right now!

**Prince Hydron**

Spectra: Isn't there a rule about one person per chapter?

Gus: Well there wasn't any mention of rules anywhere....

Prince Hydron: Uh hello? This is your thoughts about me! So go and say your thoughts!

Me: Okay I have powers over you so ha! This is now over!

**Me: I might as well ask Spectra what he thinks of his comments.**

**Spectra: Well Shadow is being a weirdo and there are reasons for me wearing a mask. Not the most positive but not as bad as Lync's.**

**Lync: Hey! You take that back! Do you want me to double cross you again?!**

**Spectra: Does it matter?**

**Me: Oh my gosh! I am going to delay the next person for some rules! You might as well just quit talking right now!**

**Prince Hydron: but after the rules we're doing me.**

**Me: Well Hydron, if you were so set on getting you done, consider this chapter all yous and Spectra can be after rules.**

**Prince Hydron: You are so evil! This whole chapter was about Spectra not me! This can't be counted as me!**

**Me: Well it is so have fun!**

**Spectra: Well just let him have his turn. you don't have to put up with his endless whining all the time and this is just ading to it.**

**Me: Fine. then you don't mind?**

**Spectra: Why would I? The only reason I am actually doing this is because that brat kept going on and on about how great he was and I only wanted to comment on him but everyone else came with it. **

**Me: Okay..... well technically the rules are next but other wise Hydron's next..**

**Hydron: that's what I thought.  
**


	5. Rules Yes, we need them dearly

**Okay, so like why my rules had been replaced I have no idea. But here they are again. **

1. DO NOT try to overthrow me *cough cough Hydron*

2. don't comment on the end if it id not about you.

3. only one person per chapter

4. Comment on the person we're doing and not yourself *cough cough Lync*

5. Just don't mibehave on this or you know what will happen *cough cough Lync*

6. You can not interfere with my sessions *cough cough Hydron*

7. Don't act like you are better than me because you aren't.

8. When I think up more i will add.

**Me: That's a pitiful amount of rules.**

**Lync: Are you kidding me?!?! That is an insane amount of rules!**

**Me: No, there's only 7. **

**Lync: Well 2 or them aren't specifically about you!**

**Me: No, but I haven't broken any.**

**Lync: Well you could so it is unfair to me and Hydron.**

**Me: Does anyone care?**

**Lync: No! This is just for your own humor!**

**Me: Yes, plus the readers.**

**Lync: Wait, READERS! You're saying that all this time people have been reading this! I've screwed up about 5 times!**

**Me: That's the .**

**Spectra: Well you screw up in public and this isn't much different from that.**

**Lync: You have no right to say that!**

**Me: There isn't a rule about it...**

**Lync: Well then make one! Or I'll make it for you!**

**Me: Okay, one, No, I will not make a new rule. And two, you DO NOT try to rule over me!**

**Lync: Well I won't do it again so ya!**

**Me: whatever. Next is...**

**Hydron: Me!! You are so glad!**

**Me: Ya. Him. Woo.  
**


	6. Hydron Do I really have to?

**Yo! I am back and bored. So here is the next person, Hydron. *cricket chirps* That's what I thought. So lets go.**

**Prince Hydron**

Spectra: Now, I don't even want to comment.

Mylene: I have nothing good to say about him. Younger users wouldn't approve.

Lync: This isn't even worth going on about myself.

Shadow: Even I am bored talking about him.

Volt: Like I'd ever want to comment on that brat.

Gus: Do you really think I would comment?

**Me:.............**

**Prince Hydron: Oh my God! You are all useless! You know what?! I don't even want to hear your comments anyway!**

**Me: Good, cuz you aren't getting any Hydron.**

**Prince Hydron: You know, this is all your fault!**

**Me: I know. But no one would want to comment on you anyway. Not even your own father.**

**Prince Hydron: Yeah, I know that! Didn't you watch episode 27?**

**Me: Yeah of course I did. your father really hates you, I don't blame him.**

**Prince Hydron: I already know that! So I really don't care!**

**Me: Yeah sure. Well I felt like making this short. Next is someone you actually want to hear about. (Maybe not but you'd rather hear about him rather than Hydron so ya.) Volt is next. One of the more mature Vexos in my opinion. **

**Prince Hydron: You know what, I don't want to hear about you either! **

**Me: Really don't care. Volt is next and we are done. Finally.  
**


	7. Volt

**Okay! Now that the Hysron torture is now over ( and my christmas play torture too. I had one at the school), we can move on to Volt. **

**Volt**

Spectra: I actually have no problems with Volt. He isn't that bad.

Mylene: One of the only Vexos who doesn't get on my nerves.

Shadow: I have nothing against this dude. He does nothing.

Lync: i've been paired up with him in battle before and he isn't that bad besides his comment on my session.

Gus: I took his Brontes and he now hates me. So I see no reason in liking him.

Prince Hydron: ............................

**Me: So Volt, your comments were uneventful.**

**Volt: Yes I know. I don't get on the others nerves but Gus, I have some isues with Gus.**

**Me: Yes I see.**

**Volt: and I am glad Hydron decided to not say anything. That is a relieve.**

**Hydron: ............. *looks very mad since he can't comment on the end***

**Me: Hydron, you can't comment! You broke one of the rules!**

**Hydron: But I didn't say anything! **

**Me: But your text was on the story and plus, you just talked now!**

**Hydron: No fair!**

**Me: You could follow the rules for once.**

**Hydron: You taunted me!**

**Me: But you fell for it and didn't care about following the rules.**

**Hydron: you would have too!**

**Me: no. **

**Hydron: You just broke a rule!**

**Me: No I didn't. **

**Hydron: Yes you did!**

**Me: Um, where did volt go?**

**Volt: Just sitting here watching you two. Hydron, you are utterly losing.**

**Hyrdron: Volt! I now hate you!**

**Volt: You hate everyone.**

**Hydron: Whatever!**

**Me: I have guards so take him away!**

**Guards: Oh yeah! We've been waiting to nab this little brat. Let's go. torture room time. **

**Hydron being dragged away: What?! Torture room!? Nooooooooo!!!!!!!!**

**Me: that's what you get....**

**Volt: I think we can wrap up this session now.**

**Me: Yeah. So next will be..... well all there is left is Gus so, Gus is next! Then the end credits plus acknowledgements!**

**Lync: No, we will all be commenting on you after Gus. Someone!**

**Me: Oh yes. I forgot. Well next is Gus and Lync just broke a rule so you can join Hydron. **

**Lync: Nooooooo!!!!! *guards drag him away***

**Volt: We can end this now. **

**Me: Yup.  
**


	8. Gus

**So, we are back with the almost last chapter of what the Vexos think. I have a clever way of keeping this at the top but yeah. So now we are doing Gus. Let's see what they think of him**

**Gus**

Spectra: He's a very good personal servant. I enjoy that he does every thing for me.

Mylene: As you might already know, I am not happy with him. He is blind to Spectra and does not like me. And I don't like him either.

Shadow: you know, he might call me a freak in tights, but he really doesn't bother me.

Lync: Ha! One of the victims in my double crossing! I stuffed him in a closet! Ha!

Volt: He took my Brontes so now he has issuses to settle with me.

Prince Hydron: ...............

**Me: So Gus, how were your comments?**

**Gus: not that bad, Master Spectra likes my services, Mylene hates me and I really don't care about what Lync says nor Volt. **

**Me: Well good way to put it I guess. **

**Gus: I'm glad Hydron didn't say anything. He's really doing us all a favor by not commenting on me because I don't care what he thinks of me.**

**Me: Yeah me too. Lot less to type up.**

**Hydron: Oh yeah?! Wait until we comment on you! **

**Me: Guards, do your thing with this one. **

**Hydron: Wait! Oh, nevermind! Just take me already!!! **

**Me: Good, glad you agree. **

**Hydron being dragged away: Why are you so cruel?!**

**Me: Why do you break my rules?**

**Hydron: You make me break the rules! I tried to stay quiet but you're the one typing! My mouth is forced to move!**

**Me: True, but no one wants to hear about you anyway. Besides, I waste my time typing what you say. Bye.**

**Gus: So that's over. Well I guess we can announce our big surprise now. **

**Lync: OH YA! WE GET TO COMMENT ON YOU NEXT TIME!!!**

**Me: Me? When did I say that?**

**Lync: The first chapter! Look! So ha! We'll see you next time! **

**Me: Why me?**

**Gus: Well you did agree to it after all.**

**Me: Then who's the end host then?**

**Spectra: the leader of the Vexos should be. **

**Mylene: I will just agree because the other idiots can't find their way out of the paper bag.**

**Me: So I guess I'm next. Wait of the torture to begin.....**

**Lync: See you next time and next is the long awaited comments on Someone! (AKA the host of this story.)**

**Me: Lync, shouldn't you be going to the torture room? And Spectra too. Sorry but breaking the rules is breaking the rules so Spectra and Lync! Torture room! Now! *Spectra and Lync getting dragged to the room with Hydron.**

**Gus: Ready for the better surprise?**

**Me: Yup. We filmed Lync in the torture room for the first time on chapter one so you'll actually be seeing the footage next. Then me.**

**Gus: so stay tuned for Lync in the torture room! For the first time!**

**Me: Yay!!!!!!!!!! Okay, so bye bye!  
**


	9. Lync in the torture room

**Oh hey! I'm back and I'm sorry I haven't updated this in awhile. Kind of busy you know. Well here is a special edition chapter of Lync and his first trip into the torture room. Have fun reading this.**

Lync being dragged into the torture room.

Lync: How bad can this be? Lava, trap,, I don't know vicious animals? Pft, I can handle this.

Guard: Here you are. Have fun.

Lync: What the HECK!? Pink bunnies?! Stuffed animals all cute and cuddly!? Pink, Pink, Pink! Everywhere! All smiling and fun and cute........ OH MY FREAKING GOD! I'M GONNA KILL SPARKDAZZLEDUEZ! YOU WATCH ME!

Me: Dude. Chill.

Lync: What the heck are you doing here?! Aren't you supposed to be on the show?!

Me: Nah, this is in between the chapters 1 and 2. I'm on break.

Lync: Get out now!

Me: fine. Be that way. See ya! *walks out*

Lync:Wait until I get out of here you stupid author!

Dude who is juts supervizing and cuz I am too lazy to think of any other way to say this to make sense: Um, wouldn't this be much better in a story format?

Me: Yeah. Let's switch to that.

Lync was pacing around. Then, a huge pink elephant with a purple frilly hat fell on top of him.

"Ahhhhhh!!!! NOOOOO!!!! SAVE ME! I AM TOTALLY GONNA **MURDER **SPARKDAZZLEDUEZ!" He started running around and tried to get the big elephant off of him when he ran into a huge smiling yellow bunny.

"What THE HECK IS THIS PLACE?! ALL PINK AND FRILLY! HOW DID SHE THINK UP A STUPID IDEA LIKE THIS!" he started shouting. He started to run and then ran into a monkey. screamed some more curses at SparkDazzleDuez and then ran into like 10 more animals that were stuffed and pink and then Hydron was thrown at him because he was being annoying in between the chapters so he went in there too. They both screamed and then a random dude said,

"Um guys?"

"WHAT?! JUST GET OUT!" they screamed. The random dude left. They both then hugged each other thinking everyone was gone and cried. Then, someone shouted,

"Hey! Episode 2 is under way! Come on out!" They both shouted,

"YES!" and ran out the door to do chapter 2. Although Lync planned some revenge on SparkDazzleDuez.

**Me: Well. that was very entertaining.**

**Gus: Yeah. Never knew Hydron was that sensitive.**

**Me: Too bad they told the random dude to get out. He was going to tell them they could easliy just walk out the door. but this was much more fun.**

**Gus: Yup. I think I should send this to Master Spectra.**

**Me: And lets see if he really maughs at something. **

**Spectra: Oh my God! That was hilarious! I should post this on Facebook right now! *laughs hysterically.***

**Me: go ahead. Make sure Lyncsees it too.**

**Spectra: Oh yeah. *goes to put video on Facebook***

**Lync walking into room: Hey what are you doing? Aren't we commenting on you next?**

**Me: Yeah we are. We were having aour special edition chapter right now.**

**Lync: What was it?**

**Me: A video of you in the tprture room for the first time.**

**Lync: WHAT THE HECK?! MY FIRST TIME?! WHAT KIND OF EVIL ARE YOU?!**

**Me: the worst kind you'd ever imagine. Everyone saw it and now it's going up on Facebook.**

**Lync: AHHHH!!!! What are you thinking?! I hugged Hydron!**

**Me: Yeah. That was the fun part. We were filming you and you didn't know it.**

**Lync: Well wait until I get my hands on you!**

**Me: you can't.**

**Lync: Oh yeah!? Watch me!**

**Me: Okay. SECURITY! TORTURE ROOM NOW!**

**Lync: Oh crap well you win this time but wait until the next chapter you evil little author! *runs away***

**Gus: that was entertaining. **

**Me: Yes.**

**Gus: So should we wrap up the show then?**

**Me: Show, story, comedy act, performance sure. This is all that and more.**

**Gus: Yeah.**

**Me: Well that's all for now! Hope you had a good laugh and no I am not stalling my turn to get commented on! If I didn't include this, my story would be over sooner and this is a very popular story you know. A few extras and then, yes, I will do me okay? Next time is just us on a break between chapter 9 and 10. So see you next time!**

**Spectra: the video got millions of hits on Facebook already! Look!**

**Me and Gus: Oh yeah lets go! See ya! *runs to computer to check on Facebook***


	10. What the Vexos think about the Brawlers

**Okay, I know exactly what you are thinking, I 'm stalling for my turn of commenting. And the answer is no, I am not. But I have a special event thing for today! The brawlers will be in this longer than usual chapter to comment on each of the Vexos and Prince Hydron! Please note I am doing this out of a request from a reviewer. Okay so lets see, oh yes and the Vexos will be commenting on the Brawles too. Let's start with the Vexos commenting on the brawlers!**

_**Dan Kuso **_

Spectra: I will obtain Drago's perfect core energy and nothing will stop me! Not even the pathetic little earthling Dan!

Mylene: I do believe all Vexos hate this annoying kid and in ways, he's just like Lync, puny, arrogant, and unbaringly annoying.

Volt: As a Vexo you really have to hate all of the earthlings but truthfully, I don't have the biggest fight with this kid. Not nearly as big as Spectra.

Shadow: Well, I just don't like him! That is unquestionable!

Gus: Master Spectra is not fond of him. So neither am I.

Lync: Okay, this puny little pathetic punk is almost as bad as I am! But is that bad or good? Now I can't be considered as the worst but at the same time..... *goes off in thought*

Hydron: This kid defies me, raids my palace, steals my collection, and distroys my palace, and is now meddling in my business! Do you think I like him?!

**Me: Okay, so you all have pretty valid reasons to hate Dan. But really, uh, like, how do you really feel?**

**Spectra: I just told you how I felt. I really do want the perfect core energy and that earthling really won't stop me.**

**Me: Really? By the episodes, you have never won against him ever. Well, except once, but then you go ahead and just lose again. Secretly, I really pity you Spectra.**

**Spectra: Well have you ever faced the little cocky kid?**

**Me: No. But I'm not a Vexos so I wouldn't know.**

**Lync: I've now concluded I have mixed feelings about Dan!**

**Me: Oh really? Enlighten me Lync.**

**Lync: Okay, as a Vexos, I believe I am supposed to hate him. Plus, have you not seen episode 1 of New Vestroia? He beat me and I lost embarrassingly! But also, now that I've heard of the others' opinions, now I really technically can't be considered the worst!**

**Me: Sure Lync. Sure....**

**Lync: What is with the "sures"?! **

**Me: Nothing. Never knew you had anything against "sure".**

**Lync: Well since you said it, now I do!**

**Me: So you know have something against your own name since I said it, Lync.**

**Lync: OH MY GOSH! You've said, like, millions of words! I have things against over a million words! No!!!!!!**

**Spectra: I'm feeling very ignored. **

**Me: Aw, don't worry Spectra!I have two stories where you're with my awesome OC's! **

**Spectra: Well I was a jerk to Nyara in chapter 6 of Old Memories, New Love.**

**Me: Well, you're only 1-2 chapters away from living happily ever after on that one. And my other one has you as the most sane of the Vexos.**

**Spectra: Yeah, but- wait, how did we get from my plans of getting the perfect core energy to your stories that include me and your OC's?**

**Me: I don't know. But I've wasted enough time already. I still have 5 brawlers to go through. Plus my funny and awesome/important author's note at the end too. So now lets continue!**

**_Runo Misaki_**

Spectra: She's very annoying and I gave her back to Dan and he still refused to join me. She should be greatful.

Volt: She has the same attribute as me. But I really think she is annoying from what I've heard from the others.

Mylene: Her skills aren't the best, I should know since I battled her. But she has one of the six fighting bakugan so she earns a little worth.

Shadow: Man is she whiny! I mean, I couldn't hit her with my bakugan when she was escaping! That made the little kid insult me! Meanie!

Gus: Um, have I ever met her? Oh yes, Master Spectra caught her once but.....

Lync: She is sure insulting! I battled her and she is all, like, "Dan doesn't know what he's talking about" and "I am going to prove myself". Ha! She ended up losing the Subterra energy to us! Well, Mira really lost it, but whatever.

Hydron: I believe I have never met the girl.

**Me: Well, either you don't know her well, you haven't met her, or she is annoying. You huys are sure glad she isn't here now. **

**Spectra: Yes, I see your point. **

**Me: You must know her quite well I presume?**

**Spectra: Better than the others I guess.**

**Lync: I know her fairly well!**

**Me: I don't count a single battle as "know her well."**

**Lync: Well! I didn't ask for your opinion!**

**Me: It's my story. You are always asking for my opinion.**

**Shadow: And I thin it's safe to say I know her second best!**

**Me: since noone of you really know her that well I guess you can consider almost destroying her as knowing her fairly well.**

**Shadow: Oh yeah! In your face Lync!**

**Lync: Well, at least I didn't get mocked by a red haired Russian girl!**

**Shadow: I'd rather not talk about that!**

**Me: Yeah, I think we're about done. Let's go onto the next person.**

**_Shun Kazami _(In all his glory)**

Spectra: He interfered with my first battle with Dan. Not the wisest choice. I beat his bakugan easily.

Lync: That stupid emo ninja! HE beat ME! That's unheard of! I really don't like him!

Volt: I don't like this guys either. He fought two Vexos with teh attribute energy and he still has it! I have now formed a grudge against him.

Gus: Again, have I ever seen him... Oh wait! Yes, I believe I have! Gr, he beat me in mt first battle against him! That kid will pay.....

Mylene: I do believe I've battled him before. And I lost. That brat will get it. And still, I am no fan of any of the brawlers.

Shadow: I battled this guy with Hades! And I won! In his face! Anyway, I still don't like him.

Hydron: He is one of the ones who broke into my palace, stole my collection, and managed to steal a gauntlet! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I LIKE HIM IN ANY WAY POSSIBLE?!

**Me: Jeez Hydron, anger issues much? Not my fault you have a pretty crappy life.**

**Hydron: You don't know the half of my life.**

**Me: Guess not. But you never knew who Spectra was for awhile and he was one of your servants. That isn't what I call the best "in the know" kind of thing to me.**

**Hydron: Whatever.**

**Me: And, uh, Shadow? Not a really valid argument there. You beat him once and you don't like him? It's like saying you can easily dominate a Haos bakugan but you hate them. **

**Shadow: Would you rather have said I liked the mo ninja? I have my reasons.**

**Me: Would those reasons be related to how you just can't lie him no matter what?**

**Shaodw: Doesn't matter to you!**

**Me: Guess not. Disregarding this is MY story, I'M the author, and it's ME who is typing what you're saying. **

**Shadow: You just disregarded your advantages.**

**Me: No, I was poitning out my advantages in a way your little brain can't process. **

**Shadow: Hey!**

**Me: I'm tired of talking to you. Hey Lync! You have sme anger issues too! And you have NO right WHATSOEVER to call Shun emo!**

**Lync: Well you have Shun issues!**

**Me: I'm not the one who all the Vexos hate!**

**Lync: Well I'm not the one who, uh, who, um, uh........**

**Me: I'm ending this now. Onto the next person.**

**_Julie Makimoto _**

Shadow: Hey! That girls has a seriously annoying voice! And I hate her!

Spectra: Have I, met her? Well, yes, she was in the background of a few incidents but otherwise, I'm not sure.

Mylene: Have I ever seen this girl? Oh yes, now I remember. Her annoying voice echoed through dimensions. Lovely. I don't like her.

Lync: I don't believe I have anything to say about her. THIS IS SUPER BAD!

Hydron: Heard her. Don't believe I've seen her. Nothing to say.

Gus: She has the same attribute as me. Yet I don't know much about her.

Volt: I'm sorry. But I'm not sure if I really know her.

**Me: This was a really boring person. Not much to say. Almost nothing to argue with. Jeez this is not good.**

**Spectra: I agree. It's quite amusing to see how pathetic my teammates really are. You are very amirable.**

**Me: Aw, thanks Spectra! Make sure I spend more time with you! Anyway, next person.**

**_Marucho (I don't know his last name) _**

Shadow: WHAT IS WITH THESE LITTLE BRATS INSULTING ME?! FIRST REDHEAD, MYLENE *SMACK* (From Mylene), AND NOW SHORTIE! I STILL HATE HIM!

Mylene: This kid isn't the most talented. I battled him once. The ninja saved him, that time. Safe to say I don't like him.

Spectra: Wait, what is my problem with him if I don't exactly know him the best even though I still hate him.

Gus: I don't believe I've ever battled him. Ever. But I stil hate him because he insulted me! (I think)

Hydron: This kid is another one who stole from my collection, broke into my palace, and cracked my system! DO YOU REALLY THINK I LIKE HIM!?

Volt: I beat him and caught him easily! Although maybe I didn't, I am having a memory lapse right now.

Lync: Okay, I must say, I AM TOTALLY LOSING MY AWESOMENESS! SPARKDAZZLEDUEZ IS STARTING TO LOSE HUMOR! NO!!!!!!!!! Anyway, I am such a great brawler! He is nowhere in my league!

**Me: Lync, what league _are_ you in?**

**Lync: Out of Marucho's league for sure!**

**Me: Okay......**

**Lync: Why does it seem you're always targeting me?**

**Me: I'm not. **

**Hydron: Yeah! And you target me too!**

**Me: No, I'm not. **

**Lync: You are denying your faults! You are now hopelessly losing against us!**

**Me: Lync, how am I targeting you?**

**Lync: what do you mean how are you targeting me!?**

**Me: If you aren't aware, my name is technically me so I'm not targeting me.**

**Lync: You are always targeting Lync then!**

**Hydron: And targeting Hydron too!**

**Me: Not my fault you guys are both screw ups. **

**Hydron and Lync: Hey! **

**Me: I've wasted my time with you guys. **

**Lync and Hydron: You get back here you meanie! **

**Me: Nope. Next brawler!**

**_Alice Gahabich _**

Spectra: This girl is pretty naive and I see nothing to like about her.

Shadow: How dare she insult me! She is just so annoying! I'm glad I beat her!

Lync: This girl is so annoying! She acts all mean to me when I was staying at her house! And she slapped me! I am glad my double-crosing came in handy!

Mylene: This is truly uneventful. I've never met her.

Volt: Neither have I.

Hydron: Um, even I can't flip out about someone I've never met.

Gus: Might as well hate her and agree with Master Spectra.

**Me: Alice is very unknown to the Vexos. **

**Lync: YOU CALL GETTING SLAPPED, ANNOYED, HATED AND UN-NICE UNKNOWN?!**

**Me: Lync, I really don't like her as much as you-**

**Lync: Oh, as much as me?! She didn't slap you, annoy you, or be mean to you did she?!**

**Me: No, but I have my own reasons Lync.**

**Lync: Well who cares about them?!**

**Spectra: I do. **

**Me: Really Spectra? Wow, unexpected.**

**Spectra: *shrugs* Yeah, well might as well hear the reasons.**

**Me: I'd rather not say them. Besides, I still have some end credits and stuff to do. **

**Gus: No, you're stalling time.**

**Me: No, I'm not.**

**Gus: Are.**

**Me: Not.**

**Gus: Are.**

**Me: Not.**

**Gus: Are.**

**Me: Not.**

**Gus: Are.**

**Me: NOT! THE BRAWLERS ARE ABOUT TO COME!**

**Gus: Really? The things we don't know.....**

**Spectra: You didn't bother to tell me?!**

**Me: Why would I tell you?**

**Spectra: Because I am the leader of the Vexos!**

**Me: Yeah yeah you are. **

**Spectra: You know what? I am preventing the brawlers from coming. They're just adding to the nuisance that is Lync and Hydron.**

**Me: Guess so. Have fun then. We're just kinda chillin' next time. So you'll get to see what happened between chapters! And you'll get to hear my first name! **

**Lync: Who wants to hear it?**

**Me: *glares* Spectra and some others do! Now shut up! **

**Lync: Well, excuse me!**

**Me: Well see you next time! And this insanely long chapter is now done! R &R as always!  
**


	11. Facebook Drama

**Planning on updating two chapters today. This is my very bad way to make up for the super long wait. This is going to be right in between chapters 9 and 10. After we go over to the computer to check out the video hits on facebook. Oh, and this will be regular story format. **

Gus and me ran over to the computer where Spectra was.

"Wow. This is a lot of hits! We could become famous for this!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, but if you were to become famous, what would happen to the pitiful story that's going on right now?" Gus asked. I glared at him.

"Thanks for ruining my fantasy Gus." I said. He just shrugged. Then Lync walks in. (If he wasn't already before)

"What are you guys doing? You're huddling around that computer like it has the answers to everything." he said, examining us. I smirked at him.

"We're watching the very embarrassing video of you and your first time to the torture room. We posted it on Facebook and watching how fast the hits are going up." I replied. He stared at us. Then, he shouted,

"WHAT?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH?!" Gus, Spectra, and I all looked at him.

"I don't hate you. I just see many ways to write humor about you." I said. He glared at me.

"Whatever. See what I care." he said. Spectra, Gus and I all just shrugged and went back to watching the video.

"Hey, lets read some of the reviews we got for the video. People are writing a lot of them." Gus suggested. Spectra went and clicked on the comments. Immediately we all burst out laughing.

"These comments are so funny!" I exclaimed. Gus and Spectra managed to calm down enough to say something.

"You know, the fact that the comments are from Vestals and Humans makes this all the more funnier!" Spectra exclaimed. Gus and I agreed.

"And the actual comments themselves are hilarious!" Gus said. We were reading all of the comments and couldn't stop laughing. Lync was looking from afar and trying to look like he didn't care but he really was curious what the comments said. So finally, he walked over to us.

"So, uh, what do those comments say anyways?" he asked, although he still tried to act as if it didn't matter. Gus, Spectra, and I huddled closer together and we were able to block the screen from Lync's view.

"So, you do care about it?" I asked. Lync just "hmft"ed and said,

"No, I do not care." I shrugged.

"Okay then. You don't have to know what the comments are then." I said. Then I turned my attention back to the screen. We all laughed at occasional comments. Lync looked very annoyed.

"Come on, what's so great about those comments anyway?" he asked. We all pointly ignored made him even more annoyed.

"Well, I really don't care so don't bother to tell me any of them." he said. He crossed his arms and turned his back to us. We just continued to ignore him. After awhile of our occasional laughs and his dying curiosity, he finally gave in.

"Fine! I do care now let me see!" he cried. I shrugged and moved so he could read the comments. They were like so:

"OMG this was super hilarious! Who knew Hydron would hug LYNC of all Vexos!"

"Man this is super awesome blackmail material! Spectra P., Gus G, and Maddie, you guys should film the blackmail and post it! I would definitely watch that!" This set some unpleasant thoughts in Lync's head, and evil thoughts in our heads.

"Oh MY Gosh. My son is such a wuss! How dare he?! And to think that my own personal servant, Lync, would do such a thing! Maddie, I'm now considering replacing Lync with you." At this, I was pretty happy. Lync, was not. and Hydron now has solid raw proof his father doesn't like him.

"I believe Lync would die of embarrassment if he knew his hated enemies, the Resistance, were watching this."

"Yes he would be! Especially since we are watching this! Even Ace is laughing!" Lync pretty much didn't want to hear the rest and stormed off. He was later heard screaming,

"I hate Facebook! I hate it, I hate it, I hate it!" And he kept repeating so until the time came for the next chapter to go under way.

**Me: I quite enjoyed that day. **

**Lync: Well I didn't and I still hate Facebook.**

**Me: We all know you do. **

**Spectra:I find that Kind Zenoheld really should replace Lync with you.**

**Me: Really? Aw, that's nice! Who would have thought the Great Spectra would or could be nice!**

**Spectra: You're better than him. And not annoying. **

**Me: Well that ruins the mood Spectra.**

**Spectra: So?**

**Me: Well whatever King Zenoheld has done no final decisions so there's still hope.**

**Gus: I believe that is the day we became pretty popular.**

**Me: Yeah.**

**Lync: Then you have me to THANK for that!**

**Me: Yeah, I guess we do. Although how you made us famous on there isn't in your best interest really.**

**Lync: That video has scarred my reputation. **

**Me: It sure did. Now, the next chapter will be how the Vexos, King Zenoheld, And Prince Hydron see me. The grand finale! And maybe I'll add some extra ideas in after if I feel like it. There you go, how we became famous, Lync got utterly humiliated, and how he came to really hate Facebook. Next time, Lync can actually enjoy a chapter. **

**Lync: Oh yeah! That's right! **

**Me: But they all know what you're going to say so maybe you'll surprise them....... **

**Lync: I still don't like you.**

**Me: Or maybe not. We'll see! Next time that's probably tomorrow! Or maybe not! But whatever!**

**Spectra: This is the end of the chapter now stop stalling you time Maddie and just end it for God's sake.**

**Me: Fine. End of Chapter 11. Happy Spectra?**

**Spectra: Very.  
**


	12. What the Vexos Think of Me

**Okat, now, I am going to be doing a sad, tear bringing chapter. IT'S THA FINAL AND LAST CHAPTER OF THIS WONDERFUL STORY! THE WOE! Well, I'll try to make this as special as a chapter can possibly be. Oh yeah, and as leader of the Vexos, Spectra will e the host of this chapter since I can currently not do my oh so important job. **

**Me (AKA the author of the story AKA the host)  
**

Lync: Finally! I am going to enjoy every second! This "author" is a bad author! Do you see how much bashing I received?! This author is going to really get it when I'm through! I made a whole list-

Volt: I think she was being perfectly honest. And it's not called bashing, it's called humiliating, Lync. This author has done nothing really that bad as far as it goes with me.

Mylene: Well, she isn't as annoying as some people I know *cough cough Lync and Hydron cough cough* And that is saying something, coming from me.

Gus: I am not pleased with mentioning my shoving into a closet incident. But all in all, she's not that bad. Although with her humor and tricks, I find her just tolerable.

Shadow: This author is so cruel! She threatened to cut off my tongue! That would be a tragedy and it would hurt! *shudders at thought*

Spectra: As a character, I'm permitted to comment on her even though I'm temporary host. She is a fine author and I had enjoyed her thoughts of torture. Someone really needs to know how to shut Lync up.

Hydron: You know what!? Since I'm being nice, I'll comment! This author called me a spoiled brat and bashed (Volt: Humiliated) Fine, Humiliated me as much as Lync! Do you think I like her!?

Zenoheld: A fine girl and I am still proposing she joins the Vexos. Whoever came up with the "one brawler for each element" crap is wrong. She can join because I believe I need all the followers I can get! I don't care about the element she uses.

**Spectra: With the special appearance of King Zenoheld, we must conclu-**

**Me: Oh just cut the formalities! I usually go right into commenting! Spectra, do my job right!**

**Spectra: Fine, be that way. How did you like your comments?**

**Me: Well, Lync and Hydron need to stop overreacting. Such drama kings.  
**

**Hydron and Lync: EXCUSE ME BUT IF YOU WANT THE CORRECT TERM, ITS DRAMA QUEEN!**

**Me: *laughing hysterically* You guys just called yourselves girls you know.**

**Lync: Did not!**

**Me: Did too. **

**Lync: Did not!**

**Me: Did too!**

**Lync: DID NOT!!!**

**Me: DID TOO! YOU JUST SAID THE CORRECT TERM WOULD BE DRAMA QUEENS SO YOU JUST CALLED YOURSELF A GIRL!**

**Lync: .......... See what I mean with the Lync and Hydron Ba- **

**Volt: If you must always bring it up, it's called humiliating! Not bashing!**

**Lync: Fine, as you see with all the Lync and Hydron _humiliating_, she is always doing it!**

**Me: Well, name bad things I could use for sensible comedy with the other characters.**

**Lync: Shadow and his stupid tongue!**

**Shadow: It is so not stupid! Let me cut off your tongue and see how stupid it looks!**

**Me: I already did some Shadow humiliating. **

**Volt: Thakn you for using the correct word! Finally! You actually listen to sense!**

**Me: Yup.**

**Lync: Lets not make this a whole fanclub for the author!**

**Me: Fine. Now, go on with comedy meaterial for other characters.**

**Lync: Mylene has control issues!**

**Mylene: Shut up you little runt! I do not! And don't make me shut that mouth for you!**

**Lync: Jeez, chill, well, Gus looks like a girl with all his hair!**

**Me: I AM NOT IN THE MOOD TO HEAR THINGS AGAINST GUS SINCE HE LITERALLY DIED!**

**Lync: I know but for this story's sake, lets say episode 39 didn't happen and never has. Deal?  
**

**Me: Fine. *Shakes heads to complete deal***

**Gus: From now on, I would not like to hear anything about that _episode _at all. And my hair is a trait. Your hair is a girly color, pink. **

**Lync: Fine, no comments on hair either. **

**Spectra: Well, looks like we have a nice little chat going on! But Hydron is getting mad at me right now so lets just let him talk for the sake of our poor brains. His endless whining is unbearable!**

**Hydron: Than-**

**Me: I am still the author so I can make you shut your mouth Hydron! **

**Hydron: Well, where are those powers? I'm still talking!**

**Me: Well what fun is it if I can't humiliate you?!**

**Hydron: Touche. **

**Spectra: Well, Maddie, are you still thinking about taking Zenoheld up on his offer?**

**Me: Oh yeah, about becoming a Vexos and always getting to hang out with you all? Yeah, I have. **

**Zenoheld: Good. Because I'm taking your answer now.**

**Me: Wah?! Okay fine, I am goign to take up your offer King Zenoheld!**

**Zenoheld; Well then just fill out these papers and it'll be done! **

**Me: Sure! *starts to fill out papers* **

**Spectra: I remember my papers. That took forever. She'll be there for while.**

**Lync: Yeah. **

**Volt: Mine took weeks.**

**Mylene: You don't want to go through the extra papers about unique hiar colors and styles. **

**Shadow: Not to mention the unique characteristics. It took me days of convincing for them to accept my tongue. **

**Gus: My hair is long and blue. Took me weeks to prove to them I was a guy.... **

**Lync: Hahahaha! Gus was thought to be a girl!**

**Gus: Shut it Lync. **

**Me: I'm done! **

**All the Vexos: WHAT?! **

**Me: Well, Zenoheld knows a lot about me from the story and these papers are just used for blackmail material! I can spot blackmail like I can spot Gus out of a crowd! **

**King Zenoheld: *looking nervous* Well there is no other way to hold loyalty!**

**Me: I agree. Very smart indeed. **

**All Vexos: *glares at King Zenoheld***

**Me: Well, since this is probably over a thousand words, unlike most of the chapters being roughly five hundred, I think I see it fit to end the chapter here. As well as ending this story.... **

**Spectra: But I will be a bearer of good news. There will be a...... sequel to this story. **

**Lync: Yeah, but I get a big part!**

**Hydron: Me too! **

**Hydron and Lync: We both get our own spotlights!!! *hugs each other and cries* **

**Everyone else: *stares with mouths agape***

**Me: *Captures picture* Heh, heh, blackmail material......**

**Spectra: Well to end this fest of spotlight, the sequel is going to be called...**

**Me: My oh-so-happy life in the Vexos!**

**King Zenoheld: As king, I'm having the last word. Good bye and sequel will be up as soon as possible. **

**Me: Well, think of me as a rebel type but obedient! I'm having the last word! Hope you enjoyed my story and what the sequel is actually about will be revealed when it comes out! **

**Lync: And since I'm so awesome I'm having the last word!**

**Spectra: I'm having the stupid last word which is Bye!**

**~Fin~ **


End file.
